Work That Razor
by Miss Artemis
Summary: Kakashi merely left to tell Sakura that training is still on, he gets more than he bargained for when he catches her doing the one thing that all women do...shaving their legs.


Work That Razor

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto! He belongs to Kishimoto! Enjoy!

WARNING: Slightly Sakura/Kakashi! (Don't like? Well, don't read!)

**SUMMARY: **He simply came to tell Sakura that training would start on Monday. He got more than he bargained for when he catches her doing 'the ritual' that all women do…shaving her legs.

-

Kakashi stared at Tsunade with a somewhat irritated expression. Tsunade would have thought that he was in shock or was constipated if it wasn't the uncovered eyebrow above his right eye that twitched. She sighed and said once again,

"Did you hear me, Kakashi-san?"

He saw her lips moving and how her expression turned somewhat exasperated, but the thing was…he didn't hear her. Great, he told his students that he would be gone on a mission, dismissing them from training on Monday, now what did he have to tell them? Kakashi's fist tightened within his pocket. _Now I'll have to listen to Naruto complain and whine…_Shaking his head at the image that played through his mind caused Tsunade to stare at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Giving a sigh, he turned around and started walking away, only lifting his hand to wave back at her as he left. Tsunade waved half-heartedly back at him before her door closed.

_Gods, _Tsunade thought grumpily as she watched Kakashi stroll out of the building with his hands stuffed casually in his pockets, his whole character straight yet somewhat slouched, showing off his lazy attitude. _He needs to get a girlfriend or something to at least make him…well, less expressionless. . _

After about an hour of searching, Kakashi had managed to find Sasuke rather easily; exiting out of a bookstore…surprisingly. _At least that only took five minutes unlike now. _The rest of the fifty-five minutes were spent on Naruto and his fussing at his own apartment.

He watched with un-amused, bored eyes as Naruto, even at the age of 19, throw a temper tantrum with ramen half hanging out of his mouth and topless – apparently the kyuubi didn't have anything that was called 'air conditioning'. He watched as the blonde continued to parade around his apartment while thrusting his chopsticks into the air screaming out what sounded like 'injustice' and 'cruelty'.

"But Kakashi-sensei – !"

"No."

"You told us that – "

"If you finally listened then, listen now."

"This is a bunch – "

"Monday. At sunrise. See you then."

" – of bullshit!" Kakashi gave him a lazy smile as he closed his apartment door,

"I know; I can't simply wait for Monday either."

Staring into oblivion as he walked away from the blonde that was fervently cursing under his breath for his misfortune, Kakashi was glad that he had only one stop to go to, which was also the easiest. Sakura. A soft smile made its way underneath his mask as he slowly and patiently walked towards Sakura's house. Even though he had…neglected her like Naruto over the years, he was surprised at how much she had learned by herself when they had actually sparred against each other in what seemed like…forever. He had to give it to her, that girl sure was an expert in genjutsu. Lifting a sleeve as he walked down the sidewalk, he stared at the scrape that appeared to be in its last stage of healing. A small smirk took place of the smile.

It had surprised him greatly that she had been able to TOUCH him despite all of Naruto's hard ambitions for the same thing – land one blow on him, no matter how meek it would be. If someone were to tell you that Naruto had cried in despair, it would be an understatement, he flooded with tears. Even Sasuke had blinked in surprise before giving a smirk while saying,

"It seems you're losing your touch, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura at the time while still sparring with him had widened her eyes in disbelief when her kunai had actually cut through his sleeve, scratching his arm; his own visible eye had widened as well. Her disbelief quickly melted into happiness and triumph,

"YES…OUCH!" Her triumph was quickly ended with in seconds when she was painfully flipped in mid-air and had landed on her back, her kunai pointed at her jugular vein within seconds.

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and lowered his sleeve, noticing that he was just reaching her two-story house. Clearing his head, he looked around in caution for her parents. It never really bothered him that they were there; it was just that whenever her mother caught sight of him, she would somehow blackmail him into staying for tea. Not that he would have minded if she didn't chatter so much…And her father…brr…

When finding they weren't at home, he jumped onto the neighbor's rooftop and immediately onto the only window that was lighted beyond it. Landing in perfect form on the thin windowsill, he allowed his legs to swing over so that they ended just above the covers of her bed when he suddenly stiffened just as he was about to say 'Yo'.

Just across from him in the joining bathroom was Sakura sitting on the bathtub edge in only a short towel that wrapped tightly around her form snugly, showing most of her curves and just ending four inches below her waist. He silently gulped in shock.

Deep breaths, deep breaths…in, out. In, out. Work those breathing exercises Iruka taught you.

He watched with silent fascination as she shook a small bottle in her hand and squeezed some white, foamy stuff into her quaint hand. He watched, eyes widening as her hands sensually enveloped her right, curvy leg as she lifted her foot, placing it on the edge of the bathtub as well, bending it so that it would be easier to put the foam on – it only caused in her towel riding up her thigh even more so.

Alarms and sirens resounded within his head.

Just look away, Kakashi, look away. It's a simple action; just look away…LOOK AWAY DAMN IT!

He watched her as she reached downward, showing some of her cleavage.

I think my heart just stopped.

He bit his lip, his hands clenching against the wooden frame beneath him as he watched her pick up a razor and gently bring it to the top front of her ankle. He held his breath as she pressed down lightly and slowly…ever so slowly…brought it back up to just underneath her knee. She giggled silently at the slight tickling feeling that remained, causing his stomach to clench at the sound as she repeated the process once again, this time on the inside. His eyes bugged out.

Come on Kakashi, shouted out logical Kakashi from his most inner mind. Snap the HELL out of it! She's a student, you're the FRICKIN' TEACHER for Christ's sake! This is BEYOND appropriate! Turn back while you still can! ARE YOU FRICKIN' LISTENING TO ME?

The logical side snapped shut as she adjusted, showing more of her inside leg and thigh. His mouth unknowingly dropped open as she reached closer to the 'forbidden zone' before stopping. He wondered if his heart would break out of his ribcage from all the pounding it was doing.

They should make a scene like this in **Icha Icha Paradise**…The perverted side of Kakashi leered at Sakura's unmarked legs like a Cheshire cat. He abruptly shook his head.

Voices inside my head, I thought I got rid of them years ago…

He broke out of his thoughts when she gave a sigh,

"There we go…" Eyes snapping forward, his mouth dropped open once again as she switched to face a different direction so that her somewhat still soapy leg could be close to the faucet, giving him the perfect view of her legs as hot, steamy water coursed over her long, curvy leg. His grasp on the windowsill intensified as she gave a small moan of satisfaction,

"Ah, that feels good…nice and smooth."

Oh gods, this shouldn't be happening…heart attack! Naruto, Sasuke, someone…anyone! Call the house now!

(Five minutes later as she lathers the foam over her left leg)

GOD DAMN IT! SOMEONE SAVE ME!

His mind slowly became foggy as many images and positions came into mind that could be used for **Icha Icha Paradise**. He held back a groan as she once again, ever so torturously slow, brought the razor to just a centimeter beyond the edge of her towel.

God I'd love to be that razor…GAH! No! Bad…images…out of head now!

Shaking his head violently, it snapped to once side as he froze, hearing another sigh from Sakura. Turning to her sharply, he felt his stomach grow hot as she repeated the left leg from the right one when washing the remaining foam off. His eyes glued to her hands as she sensually traced them up her leg, growing slower as she reached to the top.

Higher…higher…just a little, teensy bit higher…no! I mean, retreat! Retreat! DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!

He watched with dismay as she ran them up and down her legs a few times each, his mind going haywire. He watched as a small frown marred her pretty face for a few moments.

Pretty? More like beautiful, ew! UGH! I mean, ugly! Yeah, disgustingly ugly! Ah, my EYES, they BURN! Oh, wait…my EYE BURNS!

His range of thoughts was cancelled when a delicate, but alluring scent of jasmine and orchids reached his nose. Searching for said scent, he found it in a lotion bottle that was being rubbed in Sakura's hands.

Please…have mercy on me…

He watched while biting his lip as Sakura applied the light purple lotion over her legs. He watched as her hands rubbed up and down…up and down…and up and down continuously, rubbing the formula into her lightly tanned skin.

I wonder what it would feel like if she did that to my back and shoulders…He roughly mentally slapped his cheek.

Clear bad thoughts…purify…purify my mind…

He watched horrified as she slowly stood up and stretched within the small tub, her all ready short towel riding upwards to just an inch beneath her hips. Holding onto his nose, Kakashi met his breaking point as she started to bend over to retrieve her things.

Gotta get out of here! Gotta get out of here! He swung his legs over the side of the window and disappeared within a blur, racing across the rooftops with his heart beating wildly. When reaching a good distance away, Kakashi plopped down and sighed. I guess I'll have to tell her that training will still be scheduled tomorrow…um, later tonight. Yeah, I'll tell her later.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kakashi skipped off of the building and landed calmly onto the sidewalk before walking slowly back to his apartment.

Now, I think a cold shower is in order…

-

When straightening up, Sakura's face revealed a smug smirk.

"I should have known…the famous Copy-nin, the master of over a thousand jutsus; Hatake Kakashi's only weakness…is a woman shaving her legs. HA!"

-  
END!  
-

Well, here's my first Naruto fic! (For some of my readers for 'Scars' or 'A Heart's Strangled Cry', I'm working on them) This isn't TOTALLY Kakashi/Sakura, it's just brief. But, when expecting Naruto fiction from me, expect a LOT of Kakashi/Sakura. (I don't know why I'm drawn to this couple, maybe because it's so…forbidden, dangerous, and exciting; you can do so much with it.)

Hope this was alright!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
